Another Damn cinderella story
by Kagome41693
Summary: Sakura meets this mystery guy who ends up being the prince of her area.


Living in a little village of about six hundred people, its really hard to keep secrets around here. My mom moved us into this little village on account that she couldn't afford any where else. Everyone knew everyone and that mean't that they all knew me so they all made sure to stay away from me just because I was different than most people. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am noticed and ignored only because of my eye color. Most people call me a witch but I really didn't care. I only have my mom with me now because my dad died when I was every young and I have one best friend named Sai. The first day that he saw me he didn't run and wasn't even aware that the people in town were scared of me because of stupid reasons as my eye color. He just told me that my eyes made me an unquie individual. One of my eyes are blue but the other one is half green and yellow.

This town is run by the rich people who live up on a hill with a gate around it. No one who looks like us could get through the gate. On the other side of gate are houses for the rich. The one who lives in the big house that looks like a castle is the richest people here and they can decide inportant things like who can live here and who can't because they own all of our houses. No one around the village has ever seen them come out from there perfect life on that side of the gate but yet they send servents to take the food we grow. Its unfair but they tell us that its the only way we can continue living here with low payment.

"Sakura! Honey Sai is here to see you!" My mom yelled. I quickly jumpped out of bed and threw on green shorts over my boy shorts and slipped on my flip flops and was ready. We didn't own that much clothing but I didn't care as long at I had something to throw on my body. I walked into the livingroom and seen sai sitting side by side with my mother. I wondered what was going on.

"Happy 18th birthday Sakura!" Both my mom and Sai yelled. I had forgotten all about my birthday. I had noticed that Sai was holding something behind his back and I smiled at him.

"Wait!" My mom ran into the kitchen and came back with a little cupcake with a candle in it. "Make a wish" I wished for an adventure and blew out the candle. I wiped the frosting off the top and put it on Sai's nose.

"I don't think you deserve this present anymore" Sai laughed removing the frosting from his nose and putting it in his mouth. I whimpered and he gave up putting the present in my hand. It was a book. It's the next book of that one that I finished the other day.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said hugging Sai then my momma.

"Oh and you got mail" My mom said giving me a small envolope. It was really shinny and worth a lot of money just for the envolope. I opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear sakura Haruno,_

_ You are invited to the ball of the riches tonight. A limo will come and pick you up around 7. Happy 18th Birthday Sakura! _

_ -Itachi-_

"Itachi?" My mom said because she didn't know who he was.

"His parents are the ones who own this town" Sai said answering my mothers question. No one on the outside has ever been invited to a ball before. I don't even know what itachi looks like. I have only heard things about him.

"So exciting" My mom said grabbing my hand dragging me with her to her room. My mom was only 15 when she had me so she is like my best friend. "I have a dress that has been dying to get some air" She pulled out a very long skinny sliver flowing dress. I knew my jaw dropped because I didn't even know she had this.

"Its beautiful. How long have you had this?" I asked running my hand across the silk.

"A while. It was a gift but I knew some day that one of us would have an occasion that needed it" My mom said smiling. I couldn't even think of a way to thank her enough for all the things she has done for me.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her again.

"Sakura. Not to ruin this touchy moment but I'm going to head to work before I'm late" Sai said standing in the doorway. I walked over and gave him a hug before he left. I was luky that I didn't have to work on my birthday.

I picked up the book and read the summary on the back of it. I couldn't wait! When I got a new book it usually takes me a couple hours to read it all no matter how large it is.

"Go ahead" My mom said and I laughed at her "You want to go read on your birthday then go ahead" I laughed because of all the things I could be doing on my birthday and I pick to read a book.

"I'll be back in about two hours" I told her.

Everytime that I get a new book or just a book I have to read in the same spot. I always go to the little kids play ground and sit under a huge oak tree. Its a perfect place to read and to just relax and enjoy the scene.

I sat under the oak tree and looked around at all the kids playing on the jungle gym and the swings. Little kids were lucky. They didn't have to worry about anything or have to make decisions. Then I seen him. The he who I talked to every now and again. I didn't know his name because he wouldn't give it to me but we talk every now and again when we are both at the park.

"Got a new book?" He asked sitting down beside me. He was handsome with his black hair flowing in the wind and his gorgeous light red eyes.

"Yep, Today is my 18th birthday" I said with a little to much excitement. "Itachi or as he is called Prince Itachi has invited me to the riches ball tonight" I told him way to excited and he chuckled at me.

"Well happy 18th birthday and I am sure you will have fun at the ball" He said and I looked down.

"Just one thing thats wrong with that" I told him putting my book beside me.

"What?" He asked

"Its just I don't know how to dance. I mean it is a ball which means i'm going to end up dancing with someone but I don't know how to slow dance" I told him.

"Come on. You can practice with me" He said getting up holding his hand out to me.

"okay okay" He helped me up. He showed me what he has seen most people do when they dance together. Rich people hold there dates hand while dancing and puts the other one on the opposite persons hip. Other people just dance with there hands around there partners neck or back.

"How do you know all of this" I asked him consentrating on our footwork making sure that I don't step on his.

"I just do. You know if you keep looking down like that then people are going to know you don't know how to do it the rich way" He said pulling my chin up to meet his gaze. I don't know what it was with this guy but he makes me feel good. Everyone else around her with the exception of 4 people treat me like I am a witch.

"I just hope that I don't have to dance with itachi himself because if he see's how bad I dance then he might just walk away in shame" I told him and he laughed a little.

"Your doing fine. I don't think you give this guy enough credit. Not all rich people are snobs" He told me and I smiled at him.

"I know, I mean I hope he isn't. I have never seen that side of the gate before and now I am able to but I am to nervous" I told him and he stopped dancing and held on to my waist.

"Go and show them rich snobs how kind you are. As much as we have talked over the past two months I know that you are the least selfish girl that I have met. Just remember to be yourself" He told me then we continued dancing with my hands around his neck. Not the rich way anymore. "You know even if itachi asks you to dance with him if your really nervous you could turn him down"

"Jealous huh?" I said then laughed.

"I might be" He said smiling. "I have to leave but it was nice dancing with you. Can't wait to do it again" He said with a grin on his face and kissed my cheek.

"Bye" I said pretty much to myself because he was already gone. Everytime we see each other its only for a little while except the first time we met. The first time we met was around midnight and I was reading a book under the tree with a flash light. I know thats weird but he thought it was cute. We spent hours that night talking about everything and anything we could.

I sat down under the tree and started reading my book. I didn't really know how long I was there only that I got so in the book that I totally forgot about the time. When I started the book it was daylight but when I ended it, it had just started to get dark. I was running late. I glanced at my watch to see that it was six oclock so I still had an hour to get ready if I got home fast.

I ran as fast as I possibly could home. When I walked through the front door Sai and my mother were both talking.

"Honey where have you been?" My mom asked me as I was trying to catch my breath.

"I lost track of time" I said then bent over trying to breath.

"Got that book done I guess?" Sai asked and I nodded yes and he laughed at me.

"Come on, We have to get you ready" My mom said dragging into her room where she had set up curling irons and the dress was on the bed next to some white heels. "Sit sit" My mom was trying to rush me. My mom pulled down my bun letting my dyed black hair fall almost to my butt. "You know if we cut yur hair then it will be easier to curl it" My mom suggested but I just moaned.

"Mom, I am find with my hair. It reminds me how daddy liked it" I said then wish I didn't. I bearly remember much about him except that he liked my long pink hair when I was little. I dyed it but I refuse to cut it.

"Okay honey I will do it as fast as I can" My mom said grabbing the curling iron. I never wear my hair down and if I do it usually when I am sleeping. Rich people always kept there hair up when they attend balls or at least what I heard. I am different so I should just be myself.

"Need anything?" Sai asked and I totally forgot that he was even here.

"No, no" My mom said grabbing another piece of my hair.

I didn't want my mom to go all out for just one night but I seen that it was making her happy so I left it alone. Everything was beautiful. It took my mother 45 minutes to curl my hair.

"Okay now it is time for make-up" My mother said.

"Mom please no. You know that I will accidently wip it then look worse then if I go with no make-up" I told her and she agreed then shoved me into the bath room with my dress and shoes.

I slipped the strapless silver dress on then put on the panyhoes that my mom laid in here then my shoes just came on easily. When I was all dressed I stood up in the long lenght mirror and looked at this stranger who was looking back at me. I couldn't even reconige myself.

I stepped out of the bathroom and my mom started crying tears of joy. I was happy that she was happy.

"Wow you look like a woman" Sai said from the door way.

"I am a women thank you very much" I told him and he laughed.

_beep beep_

"Okay this is it" I hugged them before I walked outside seeing a long limo waiting for me. I have never been in a limo before. I walked halfway then turned back and waved at them. When I walked to the limo there was the driver opening the door for me. I smiled and slid in.

The back of the limo was awsome. There was little can soda's and wine. I was starting to understand how the rich people liked this so much. I moved over to the little window between me and the driver and I pressed a button to make it go down so I could see the driver.

"Everything alright miss?" He asked me and I smiled at that.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk" He looked surprised that I wanted to talk but then he just nodded and told me to go on. "Well what's it like having to drive rich people?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Darling, I have only driven a couple of rich fokes and let me tell you that they would never talk to me unless there telling me where to go" He told me and I thought that was horrible. Some people should at least talk to who they are asking to do all of those things.

"I guess I am going to have a horrible time tonight" I told him laying me head on the ledge between us.

"Not all of them are bad. Prince Itachi pays me under the table because I am an outsider. He wanted someway to be able to get in and out of the gates without being seen so he hired me. I am greatful to him because he is trying to help the best way that he can without being caught by his parents. Besides you he is the only one that talks to me." Wow and I thought this Itachi person was just going to be another spoiled brat who just invited me because it was my birthday or something.

"If he is the prince then how come he can't do anything to help us. Maybe like get them to stop taking away our only food?" I asked

"He cannot do anything about that till he becomes king next week. He turned 21 last month so he can take his father's place. Prince Itachi almost got caught last week putting food infront of everyone's villages door. After that he decided to stop till he becomes king"

"That was him?" I asked because I thought it was just a friendly neighbot wanting to do something nice for everyone. wow I had no clue that the son of the riches would be less selfish.

"Here" The old man stopped the limo and handed me a card. The card had his number on it and his name was burt. "Call me whenever you want to sneak into the gates. Payment or not I will help." He told me and I reached across and hugged him.

"Thank you" I said getting out of the limo.

Apparently I got out of the limo wrong because people where staring at me already. I looked over and watched another person get out and knew what I did wrong. Your suppose to wait for the driver to come around and let you out. Wow that would be a waist of the drivers time.

When I realized where I was I looked up to see lots of steps leading up to huge doors where I guess the ballroom was at. I walked up the stairs stressing with every step closer I came but also trying to calm myself down. This place looked like a castle because it was large and huge and also beautiful. I couldn't even believe that I was here right now.

When I arrived at the top of the stairs I looked around because everything was huge and beautiful. The floor was marble and the walls were yellow with swirls on them which made the stairs blend into the background.

I walked onto the floor and people where staring at me. I guess they could still tell that I was a poor person because my dress didn't have hardly enough layers on it like theres did. I know I looked ackward just standing there looking around but I didn't know anyone.

"Savage!" An old man yelled and smacked me across my face. "We don't allow outsiders here" As soon as he said that everyone looked over at me and I knew that this was the most terrible birthday I could have had. I didn't respond fast enough because the old man smacked me again and I just fell to the floor.

"Do not lay another hand on her" I heard some man's voice. Everyone started bowing and I looked up to see the guy that I danced with earlier.

"I'm sorry" He told me with his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helpped me up and we both walked away from the ball room into a huge room with a desk.

"Your Itachi!" I couldn't get my head wrapped around this.

"Yes -

"Why didn't you tell me?" I told him walking to the other side of them room away from him.

"I couldn't trust anyone because once my parent knew that I had gone outside the gates then I wouldn't be able to become king for another 3 years" He told me then I remembered what the old man told me about him wanting to change things when he is king. "You were the first person out there that I felt like I could trust. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it" He said looking down.

"Itachi! I know all the good that you want to do. I think it is great that someone around here is kind, sweet and caring about us outsiders" I said walking back to him. He looked up at me and smiled his magical smile.

"why are you blushing?" He asked and I turned around but he grabbed my arm making me turn back to him. "I think its cute" He said and I laughed. Wow even though I am in the precense of the prince I do not feel nervous at all. Mostly because I already been talking to him. "Want to go make girls jealous by dancing with me?" He asked holding out his hand making me laugh.

"Sure Itachi" I said putting my hand in his.

We went out onto the floor and he twirled me out there making people look at us. I laughed because he didn't care what people thought about him just like me. A different song came on and people started doing some kind of dance to it.

"Just follow my lead" He whispered to me grabbing my hand with his and putting his hand on my hip. We tried to dance like them but neither of us were actually doing it right. I think he was just playing around. He took my hand and twirled me out then back in to him making me laugh. I was having so much fun. He took me and dipped me and when I came back up our nose were touching and our lips were close but he pulled back twirling me around again.

When the song went off we stopped dancing and I looked over to see a whole bunch of girls staring at me.

"Lets go drink some expensive shampan" I was about to say something but he stopped me. "If you invited your allowed to drink no matter the drinking age. Just don't get drunk or your mom might kill me" He said and chuckled. I smiled grabbing the drink he handed me and took a sip. It was nice and bubbly.

"Mmm" I said turning around watching people dance and some people staring at me.

"Glad you like it" Itachi said pulling me along with him.

"Itachi how on earth did an outsider get in?" We turned around to be faced with the queen herself.

"Mother, Sakura is a nice person. You will see that once you get to know h-

"No you escort her off the land or I will have someone do it for you!" She said then turned and walked off.

"Sakura i'm-

"Its okay" I told him walking down the steps

"Wait" I turned around and itachi walked right up to me.

"Meet me tomorrow morning at 9. My parents wont be home for 3 hours" Itachi whispered in my ear.


End file.
